When Lighting Strikes Time
by Imane Naelle
Summary: Laxus met Ultear, the two mages fell in love with each other. But one day, Hades kidnapped her to take his revenge on her for betraying him. Will Laxus be able to save her?


Crocus, widely known as the Flower Blooming Capital, the capital of the Kingdom of Fiore...

In the streets, she was there... Ultear pursuing a person she suspected, she ran trying to reach the suspicious person, hiding her face with a cape.

Flashback:

«Let's separate. Each one of us will take a road to find the mysterious source of the evil magic. If it's a person, Zeref or not then chase it. We must find it this year. It's our duty as Crime Sorciere» Said Jellal.

The time wizard was running trying to reach that person then suddenly collided with a person and fell.

«Hey, you're OK?» A young blond guy asked her.

«Yeah I'm.., she looked at the guy and suddenly reddened, f-fine..»

«Are you sure? You don't seem well.» He approached her face, he blushed lightly.

«I-I'm fine..» She reddened while trying to look away.

«Hey, Laxus what are you doing? We're gonna be late!» A familiar voice shouted.

Ultear turned to the source of the voice. It was Natsu with Gray.

«Hey, it's Ul-Tea-Milk..» said Natsu.

«It's Ultear, dummy!» Gray answered.

«You know each other?» Laxus asked the guys.

Ultear replied: «Yeah, Gray is my mother's pupil. Are you a Fairy Tail mage?»

Happy replied: «Yeah, he's the master's grandson,Laxus Dreyar, and one of the S-Class Wizards.»

Natsu asked: «By the way,what were you two doing?»

«I was chasing a suspicious person then collided with..um..L-Laxus..» she said while blushing.

«Natsu, Ultear is blushing, she liiiiiikes him.» Happy said while flying around.

Laxus suddenly cough.

«Jellal and Meredy aren't with you?» Gray asked her.

«We got separated. » She replied.

«Then come with us ^^» Said Natsu.

«Yeah join us, you don't want any guard to see you here right?» Gray smiled.

«Oh right..» she put back her cape.

They were walking in the streets. Then Natsu stopped.

«What's wrong?» Laxus asked.

«Forgot to buy some things that Erza asked! O_O» Natsu shouted.

«Oh damn, totally forgot it, she's gonna kill us!» Gray said while stripping.

«Um..Gray.. Your clothes...» Ultear said while closing her eyes.

«Oh Sorry..» then the ice mage put his clothes back on.

«You two just go, we'll be back later.» Happy, Natsu and Gray left.

Laxus looked at Ultear who was trying to avoid his look.

«Hey, you're red.» He smiled.

«Eh? I-I am?» She blushed deeply.

«And nervous hehe.» He laughed.

Ultear was thinking while seeing him laughing: «My heart was beating so fast that I thought it would rip out of my chest. What's wrong with me? It never happened until I met him.. Is it what they call..No way...»

All of a sudden, they felt a drop in their heads. They looked up.

«Raining huh?» He said.

«Seems so..I wonder where is Jellal and Meredy..» she murmured.

«Here, wear this you'll catch a cold.» He gave her his coat.

«W-What about you?» she asked with a worried look.

«Don't care about me, just wear it. I can handle myself. Here, come with me. Let's find somewhere to stay until the rain stops.» He held her hand and started walking.

«Not again..My heart is...» she was thinking.

«Beating Fast?» He said.

«Huh?» She looked at him.

«Your heart..» He said while walking. They reached a cave.

«H-How did you know?» She blushed.

«Your hand. I can feel the pulse.» He smiled.

«W-Well that's not how it seems..» she turned red.

«I was joking hehe.» he laughed.

They sat in the cave waiting for rain to stop.

«Looks like we're gonna stay here for a while» he said.

«Yeah..because of the storm..I wonder if Meredy and Jellal are OK..» said Ultear.

«Jellal? You mean that guy who was acting as Mystogun?» He asked.

«Yeah. Erza told you about it?» She said.

«No, gramps did. He's your boyfriend or something?» Laxus said while laying down on the floor.

«Huh? No, not at all, we're just guild mates.» She said while looking at him.

«Guild mates heh..» He closed his eyes. «You were with that Hades guy and Grimoire Heart Guild weren't you? That's why you keep hiding yourself from everyone.»

«Yeah, I was... Sorry for what happened 7 years ago..» she looked down.

«I remembered you since the moment we met in the streets.» he said.

«Did we meet before?» she asked.

«OnTenrou Island. After losing to Gray, you were there,trying to revive the tenrou tree, I was curious about you and followed you.» He smiled.

«You were curious?» she demanded.

«Well..nterested, to be exact..» He scratched his head.

«You mean you were interested in what I was gonna do?» she asked.

«No... I was interested in you..» He smiled.

Ultear stayed stunned. «W-What do you mean?» she asked.

«You were really cute you know.. And I was wondering what a young girl like you was doing with Grimoire Heart. And, followed you. After 7 years, I get to meet you again even more beautiful than ever, I never thought I'll get to see you again.. But now I'm sure of it.» He held her face and looked into her eyes. «I'm sure of it... I love you..» He smiled.

She was stunned, blushing, trembling, she couldn't think of anything but him. What was that feeling? Ultear never felt this before. She was standing there in front of him, her face between his warm hands, he was so close. Then, she realized it...

«I love you too...» She said shyly.

«You do?» He smiled.

«Yeah.. From the moment I saw you my heart couldn't stop beating fast..» She looked away while blushing. «But,I can't fall in love..with people from the light side...Not anymore..The countdown already started. »

«Yeah, the countdown started..» He came closer to her, caressed her cheek. «5..4..3..2..» He held her face. «1..boom!». Their lips got in touch. Blushing, that was their first kiss.


End file.
